Kim Possible: A New Sitch Season 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Years ago James Possible and John Lazurus formed Team Possible and Battled the forces of Evil. Now years later the two have settled down and started a family however, unknown to them Fate has plans to bring Team Possible Back. This is A New Sitch! Jack/Monique, Kim/Ron, OC/Canon.
1. The End Of Team Possible?

The Year is 1978 and this is where our story begins. Our story begins at Middleton High in 1978. A young man with brown hair and black eyes at a mer age of eighteen seemed more than ready for today and with good reason to. Today was graduation for the class of 1978 and after this started the rest of their lives. The other man with the man was a young eighteen year old with a small sideburns along with a John Travolt- Saturday Night Fever like outfit this was James Possible and John Lazurus the very first Team Possible.

"Well it's finally John after many years of battling evil and dealing with the troubles of Social Life in high school it's finally time our year has finally come today we graduate my man." James said leaning against the lockers with a grin.

John flashed one of typical cocky smiles. "Hey man, I know. I can't believe the adventures are comin' to an end, man. These adventures have been out of sight!"

"You know it!" James said with a smirk before his communicator went off as James pulled it out of his pocket. "Yo Gears whats the problem?" James asked with a small grin.

"oay! There ya' two are! I've been bluudy tryin' t'get a hold of you fer the last ten bluudy minutes!" Gears McCrager said through the communicator.

"Sorry about that gears me and John we're just catching up this is graduation after all." James said with a small chuckle.

The Scottish technician sighed and said, "Aye, i know, i know but duty calls lads! We got a serious situation James!"

James sighed shaking his head. "Who is it this time. Arnold Drakken again?" James asked with a laugh before seeing Gear's face not changing he sighed before speaking. "Alright whats the situation Gears?" James asked.

"Oay it's a bad un' it is! The idiot has kidnapped President Carter, vice president Mondale and a number of world leaders. He's demandin' that the world recognize all Jewish holidays! But here's the catcher lad, he's holdin them in that damn Ayatollah Homnani's neck of the woods."

"Oh great...we''re on it Gears!" James said before hanging up the call. "You ready for one final mission John?" James asked with a small smirk.

John smirked and answered, "Solid!"

soon after catching their ride were in the plane listening to some music as James shook his head with a grin taking out his ear buds. "I'm sorry John but we need to talk to the creators of this song cause it is utter bullshit if they are trying to say we're you every day team they are crazy." James said with a small laugh.

"Hey James! Hate to cut this short but we are right above the area were Arnold is holding the world leaders." The Polit said as John and James looked at each other and nodded before grabbing a parachute and jumped out the plane.

"TARANOMO!" James shouted as he jumped out of the plane.

"SOLID!" John shouted jumping out as the two began to decend fast before pulling out the chute. Soon they came into view of Anthony and the world leaders.

"Arnold!" James shouted as Him and John landed where the hostage situation was taking place taking off their chutes both John and James getting into fighting stance.

"And here come the party crashers," Arnold grumbled with his men holding the United States president down in the middle of the United Nations conference hall, "We're just having a spirited meeting with the leaders of the free world. Is that so wrong?"

"Listen Arnold it dosen't have to end like it normally does just let the leaders go and we can talk this over man to man. I'm warning you this is the last time I'm going to offer this. Your making me and John here run late for our graduation." James stated.

"Yeah and I REALLY don't like being late!" John stated with a small grumble.

"Talk," Arnold shook his head while twirling his pistol, "that's one thing you and these leaders have in common. You all like to talk but talking must lead to something and for me that's simple, money."

"Listen Arnold. Drop the weapon if we do this it wont be like our other battles. You will be going to Jail for life. you've kidnapped the world leaders. There is no getting out of this." James said as John nodded.

"Yeah come on Arnold listen to reason please." John pleaded. he didn't want to have to put someone away for life if he didn't have to.

"You don't get it do you, kids?" Arnold shook his head and smiled condescendingly, "The world is in state of chaos, we have people that are more interested in making money than helping others around the globe, and all I want is ten million dollars and I can change the world!"

James sighed shaking his head. Why did the Villians who had good morales have to go about it all the wrong way. "You went about getting it the wrong way so be it ready John?" James asked getting in fighting stance.

"Ready James." John stated as James ran forward flipping forward a few times before flipping over Arnold and getting in fighting stance.

**OHHHH YEAH! WE'RE YOUR BASIC AVARAGE TEAM AND WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD! YOU CAN'T STOP US BECAUSE WE'RE TEAM PO-SS-IBLE!**

"Rember Arnold you brought this upon yourself." James stated ready for his final mission as a hero. "Prepare To Die Possible And Lazurus!" Arnold shouted as he started firing one of his guns he used that helped him take down the world Leaders as Possible and Lazurus jumped in the air avoiding the guns as one of the helicopters flew over each of them grabbing a rope before swinging around and flipping over Drakken and landing on the other side with a smirk.

**THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN'T DO! WHEN DANGER CALLS JUST KNOW THAT WE ARE ON OUR AWAY! DOSEN'T MATTER WHEN OR WHEN THERES TROUBLE IF YOU JUST CALL OUR NAME TEAM POSSIBLE!**

James flipped forward a few times before knocking the gun out of Arnold's hand as Drakken growled before him and James began hitting blow for blow on punches and kicks. This was there final battle no ifs ands or puts about it. James had been working his ass off for Middleton to be able to obtain peace from Villains and he was not about to let Arnold Drakken, a man who he and John had been a pain in the side for some time just throw that way.

**CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US IF YOU WANNA PAGE US THATS OKAY! DOESN'T MATTER IF ITS DAY OR NOT EVERYTHINGS GONNA BE ALRIGHT! WHEN EVER YOU NEED US BABY! CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US! Possible here so whats the sitch?**

"Hey Drakken Heads up!" John shouted as James dodged to the side as Arnold blinked a bit before his eyes widened before taking a swift kick to the face as it landed him down on the ground as James and John stood over him with a smirk. "Don't mess with Team Possible Drakken your going away for a long time." James Possible said as Drakken's head landed on the ground in pain as cop sirens were heard all around. Team Possible as their final mission had come to an end. However, was this truly the end of Team Possible for good? Or just the end of one Generation and the beginning to another?


	2. Team Possible Generation 2 Begins!

"When Rome was invading-" The T.V was saying as two young people yawned. This was Jack Evans and Monique they were in History class looking at the TV. "And here I was hoping our last Junior year would be well entertaining.." Jack stated as his long time friend Monique smiled. "You ain't kidding." She said before suddenly the history channel suddenly switched to the news. "Breaking news from Bellwood Grand Bank. We have sighting of a break in from a woman in black hair and a green jumpsuit breaking into the bank, set to rob it's contents," came the voice of the news reporter.

'Saved by the bell' Jack muttered to himself as he nudged at Monique who nodded. "Um Mr. Bates!" Jack asked raising his hand as he saw his teacher who was watching the news who knew about him and Monique's battling of crime during and after school. "Yes Miss Monique? Mister Evans?" said the history teacher. He knew just what Monique was going to ask but respected his best students to keep their double life secret.

"Permission for me and Jack to head off to the "Bathroom" real quick?" Monique asked using the air quotes so he understood what she was really asking about. "Yes. Let me write you two hall passes," Mr. Bates replied, writing two hall passes for Jack and Monique just for formalities. Jack smiled and once they grabbed the hall passes the two raced out of the class as they both headed into the bathroom and switched into "Mission" Clothes before racing out of school heading towards the bank. Once they made it to the Bank they stopped with the cops holding the fort. "Is she still inside?" He asked as the leader of the cops blinked as Jack saluted. "Jack Evans, Bellwood Crime fighter!" He stated as Monique saluted. "Monique, one half of well Team Evans." She said grinning sheepishly.

"Thank god you two arrived!" The police sergeant said with a thankful smile, "I've been hearing explosions and people screaming in pain since that girl broke into the bank. What's her name again, Shego?" He stated. "Leave this to us. Come on Monique!" Jack said racing forward into the bank. "Right behind you." She shouted following Jack right behind. Inside the Bank blasts of green energy were firing around before suddenly. "Hey Green and Ugly think fast!" Jack's voice shouted before he swung in and knocked one of his feet into the women knocking her back as she quickly got up as Jack landed with a smirk. "I think You're in the wrong neighbor hood would you like me to show you to the exit?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"And leave all of this cash? You wish it was going to be this easy," Shego smirked back, a duffel bag full of money on her back. "You must not be familiar with Bellwood allow me to introduce myself. The names Evans, Jack Evans got it memorized? good cause I've got something free for you a one way ticket to Jail." Jack shouted charging forward at Shego. Shego charged at him as well, showing confidence as she was ready to fight, "I'm Shego, also known as woman who's going to kick your ass and leave here rich!"

"If I had a dollar for every time someones said that to me..." Jack said blocking a punch from Shego with a smirk on his face before quickly aiming for a round house kick right to her face. Shego barely dodged it before throwing a haymaker at Jack's face, "You're an okay fighter kid I'll give you that. Shame you won't live to see the end of puberty." "And its a shame you won't be able to get laid cause you'll be spending years behind bars!" Jack shouted jumping backwards and landing in the center of the room with a smirk before charging forward with a small smirk. Shego growled in annoyance before firing green energy blasts from her fists at Jack. He was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Missed Me!" Jack shouted dodging to the side with a grin back flipping a few times before getting back in fighting stance before giving Shego and "Bring It On" Sign with his hands. Shego charged at Jack, fists swinging with energy blasts firing from them in frustration, "Stand still so I can blast you!"

"Awww wheres the fun in that!" Jack stated flipping backwards a few time dodging each blast with a smirk. "Seriously have you even been with a guy you seem rather uptight?" Jack asked with a laugh. "Jack she seems a little pissed off should you really be messing with her like that?" She asked as Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Safety has never been me on these Missions Mo." Jack said as Monique giggled. "Point taken." She said with a smile. "SHUT UP!" Shego yelled before charging at the infuriating teen. How could someone so young be so annoying and so hard to hit?!

"Hmmm nah!" Jack stated jumping on a desk only for it to get blasted sending Jack flying into a wall as he slowly got up rubbing his head. "Alright no more playing around I've had my fun.." Jack said charging forward flipping forward a few times ready to end this battle. He had his fun time to end this. "You were just playing with me?..." Shego asked with her left eye twitching in anger, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She ran towards him, fists firing energy blasts with every step. She was going to blast Jack to bits with everything she had.

"Temper Temper why don't you take a-" Jack stated before grabbing onto a bar above him swinging around before nailing Shego right in the face landing with a smirk crossing his arm. "Nap." Jack stated with a small grin. Shego went sliding back into the wall out cold from the impact of the swinging kick. Jack didn't have to worry about Shego anymore right now. "Alright Boys cost is clear." Jack stated as the police swooped in quickly handcuffing Shego as Monique and Jack headed out of the bank. "Hey Mo...can we talk for a moment.." Jack asked a sad look coming over his face. "What is it Jack?" Monique asked. The sad look on her friend's face made her wary because it was so out of character for Jack, especially after a successful mission.

"Well as you know this is the last week of Junior High before High School and my dad talked to me the other day and...I'm moving to Middleton after this year." Jack explained with a sigh. "Are you for real?!" Monique asked with her mouth widened in unfortunate surprise. She was looking forward to starting high school in Bellwood with her best friend. "Afraid So Mo. Apparently Dad got some promotion at his work he won't tell me much but the promotion requires him to move offices from Bellwood to Middleton." Jack explained. "That's just great..." Monique said sarcasm in her voice. Middleton halfway across the county compared to Bellwood which was much too far for her. But Mo stayed strong for her friend, "I'm gonna miss you J. You better call me every week, okay?"

"You better believe it!" Jack said with a grin before hugging his friend with a smile. "Friends to the end right?" Jack asked holding his hand out tilting his head with a smile. "Friends to the end!" Monique smiled back while shaking Jack's hand, It was going to take more than distance to keep their friendship apart. Suddenly they heard a honk as Jack turned to see his father as he looked at the time yep it was time. "Well see you around Mo." Jack said taking his backpack and jumping into the card that his father had honked at him before pulling out the first card him and Monique made together in class. "Hey Mo catch." Jack called out throwing her the card with a smile.

Monique caught the card in her hands with a smile, "Got it, I'll miss you, J!" Jack smiled as the car took off. A few days later in the town of Middleton Mr. James Possible was walking out and picked up the paper with a smile taking a sip of his coffee as he turned to the side to see a moving truck and another card coming into the house next to them. Suddenly Jack jumped out of the truck and smiled turning to Mr. Possible. "Hey Mr. Possible long time no see!" Jack said waving to the older man. "Hello Jack," came the voice of Dr. James Possible with a friendly smile. He looked at the moving truck next door to his house and quickly put the pieces together, "looks like you're moving in the neighborhood."

"You better believe it!" Jack said with a smile before he heard a voice. "Whoa new neighbors make way Ms. Dr. P!" Jack heard and chuckled before suddenly a blonde freckled man tumbled out of the house. "Now whos the-" The man started as he looked over and his eyes widened. "Holy..KP you might wanna get down here!" The man shouted as Jack blinked. KP? he hadn't heard that name in a long time it couldn't be could it? "Coming Ron!" came the voice of what sounded like a teenage girl and that's exactly who came through the front door. She had red hair, bright green eyes, and looked like she was in her early teens, "What's up?"

Ron was pointing towards the kid that drove up next door to them as he was rather speechless as Jack walked forward and eyes widened as he noticed the blonde males freckles before looking to the red haired women and his eyes widened he now knew who these two were. "Kim? Ron? Is that you two?" Jack asked in shock. Kim looked at the new kid for a minute. He looked familiar to her, that face, that hair, she had a good idea of who it was, "Jack?!" Kim asked in shock. "Wait J man?!" Ron asked in shock as Jack rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah um its been a while eh guys?" Jack asked with a small smile. "More like ten years!" Kim said before running to Jack and giving him a tight, friendly, hug.

"OOOF!" Jack shouted upon getting glomped or hugged and laughed as Ron blinked looking over at some clothes that looked sort of familiar from his car and walked over as Jack pulled away. "Hey J-man whats with the strange clothes?" Ron asked though knowing what they were. "Huh?" Jack asked turning around before face palming. "Ah hell..." He muttered to himself.

"Its a long story I've been Crime fighting over at Bellwood." He explained as Kim blinked. "You're a crime fighter too?" Kim asked as Jack blinked. "Wait what do you mean to?" Jack asked in confusion. "Well me and Ron have been Crime fighting since you left Middleton." Kim explained rubbing the back of her neck as Jack let out a small laugh. "The Girl that can do anything really can do anything eh?" Jack asked nudging her causing the possible to blush. "Eh what Can I say its just how things worked." Kim said with a small smile.

"So Jack would you like to come over for Dinner tonight?" Mr. Possible asked interrupting the friend reunion. "Sure but I gotta head off and Register for Middleton High." Jack said as Mr. Possible smiled. "Of course Kim, Ron show him where it is won't ya?" He said as Kim nodded with a smile. "Sure thing Dad come on Jack lets jet." Kim said with a smile as the three friends took off towards the school...Team Possible was about to be formed again.

That Night at the Possible Residence the Evans and Possible Familys were catching up before Kims Kimunication went off as she picked it up and smiled. "Hey Wade Whats the sitch." She said as Wade blinked. "But you told me to call you?" Wade said as Kim laughed. "I know force of Habit. This is an old friend of ours Jack Evans." Kim said as she pointed the Kimunicatior towards Jack who waved before Kim spoke. "Take a picture I want his data base entered to the members of Team Possible." Kim stated as Wade nodded tapping a few buttons on his computer before. "Done! Welcome to the team Jack." Wade said with a grin causing Jack to blink before it hit him as a smile crept onto his face. "Thanks Guys." He said with a small smile.

That fall School was starting and Jack had to finish some last minute regestration with Mr. Barkin he had the day off more or less as he was heaing in suddenly he heard a voice. "EXCUSE ME! IN A HURRY! SORRY! SORRY JACK!" Kim called as Jack got span around and nearly fell on his ass as she brought out her disk placing it in the computer as Jack walked over. "Come on print for Kim." She stated as some papers came out as she looked it over and blinked. "What is this?" She asked.

"I downloaded Cheat Codes for Steal toed cyber slam! Today Ron stoppable defeats the boss of level 7." Ron said as Jack socffed. "Your still stuck on level 7?" Jack asked. "What do you mean st-oh you sonofabitch." Ron joked nailing Jack in the arm with a friendly jab causing Jack to laugh. "Guys! I've got like 30 seconds to print my history paper." She explained as suddenly a sound came from the paper. "Uh-oh paper jam." Ron stated as Kim grabbed him. "Term Paper Jam Ron." She said as Ron pulled her off. "Easy nothing a little naked mole rat can't handle RUFUS! EMERGENCY!" He shouted as Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket as he went into the printer pulling out stuff like pencils and a bunch of other crap as it began printing.

"No way the hairless freak did it. Its all here and Rufus?" She asked as Rufus smiled sheepishly as Kim re printed it as the bell rang as she raced off only to bump into Mr. Barkin. "Oh um Mr. Barkin I'm uh." She started as Barkin spoke. "Tardy yes, 3rd time this month. Evans! I'll see you in my office to finish your registration! as for you ms. Possible looks like I'll be seeing you as well." He said. "At cheer practice?" She asked. "AT DETENTION POSSIBLE!" He shouted as Kim's face went white. "Detention?!" she asked in shock.

That day Jack walked into the office Barkin was looking over some resume. "Well John you seem fit for the job i'll be making my decision later this week." Barkin explained as Jack blinked recognizing the figure as he stood up turning around. "Mr. Lazurus?" Jack asked as the man blinked at him before eyes widening. "Jack, Jack my boy is that you?" He asked. "Its a long story. Come on I'll show you around." Jack said as his old teacher/friend smiled. "Sounds like a plan Jack." He said getting up as the two headed out as Barkin blinked. "The heck just happened?" He asked in confusion.

That night Jack was finishing up some last minute paper work that he need to turn in to finish his regerstration before the Kimunicaitor went off. "Yo wade whats up? Oh hey Kim." Jack said with a grin. "Yo Wade, Jack. Whats the Sitch?" Kim asked. "Got a hit on your site from the Amazon." Wade said. "The Amazon huh?" Jack asked. "Yeah I hit you two up with Gustavo for a ride." He said as Kim thought for a moment. "Gustavo? Oh from the flood I remember him." Kim said with a laugh. "Pack your insect repellent guys." Wade said as Jack ended the transmission before heading out the door after finishing the last signing placing the paper in the living room. "Mom heading out first mission with Kim, paper work is on the dining room table in the living room!" Jack said dashing out the door.

In the Amazon the plane landed as Kim spoke. "Thanks for the lift Gustavo." Kim stated. "After you rescued my village from the flood last year I only wish I could do more." He said as Kim laughed. "No big it was just like swim practice." Kim said before Ron chimed in. "Except the Middleton high pool doesn't have Prianas." He explained as the Kuminicatior went off as Wade spoke after Kim answered it.

"Okay I can stream you two the footage from the security cam now." He explained. "Please and thank you." She said as the Camera showed a green woman stealing something and taking out a camera. "Rewind and freese wade!" Jack said as Wade nodded and did so revealing the person. "SHEGO!" Jack stated as Kim blinked. "You know her?" She asked. "Yeah last villain I stopped dunno how the hell she got out though." Jack stated.

Meanwhile at a mysterious lair. "DId you get it?" A blue faced man asked, this was Dr. Drakken, a wanted evil inventor as Shego scoffed. "Yeah I don't know why you would want it but I got it." She said as Drakken snatched it. "By the way Shego do you recognize this new member of the renound Team Possible?" Drakken asked as an image of Jack appeared the screen.

"Thats Jack Evans," Shego answered, brow furrowing as soon as the picture of that kid appeared on screen, "what about him?" She asked. Drakken shook his head. "you told me about him one time before you joined up with me something about wanting pay back on him any reason why?" Drakken asked. "You actually want to hear my backstory?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow "Is that a problem?" Drakken asked with an eyebrow raise of his own after all Shego was working for him so it was only fair.

"Well considering how you usually do all the backstory-telling it's a surprise," Shego said with a light chuckle, "but yeah I'll tell you."

"Heh point taken Shego." Drakken said with a smirk before sitting down. "Alright so lets hear it whats your history with this Evans Kid." Drakken asked. "Well..." Shego started before sitting down across from him, "I was a solo criminal before I met you, stealing, beating people up, doing anything evil for money and for a while it was pretty easy," she said with a little smile. "Let me guess before Jack came into the picture right?" Drakken asked curiously.

Shego nodded. Back at school. "Yo Wade whats the sitch? man that sounds cool." Jack laughed as Wade chuckled. "Yo wheres Kim?" He asked. "Detention." Jack explained. "But cheerleaders don't get detention." Wade countere. "Can we just get back to whats going on?" Jack asked. "Right anyways as you already know this is Shego." He explained as she appeared on the communicator. "Shes wanted in 11 countries." Wade said as Ron growled in a strange way. "Make that twelve." He said followed by Ruffus doing the same. "Okay um Ron shes a villain you know." Jack asked. "And?" Ron said as Jack sighed with a face palm.

After grabbing Kim from Detention Team Possible quickly made their way to the lair as inside the alarm went off as Shego looked and smirked. "long time no see Jack." She said before turning to Drakken. "INTRUDER ALERT!" Shego shouted. "Huh? Can't hear you intruder alert to loud!" Drakken shouted causing Shego to face palm. In the water suddenly a part of the lair opened up quickly sucking the trio end despite their best attempts. As they were tied up and brought to a shark area Shego and Drakken came down as Drakken spoke.

"I have heard about you, the famous teen trio Team Possible." Drakken said as Jack smirked. "Long time no see Shego so you gotten laid since last time." Jack asked with a small smirk. "You little-even now you mock but I see you've gotten some Chum's since last time." Shego growled as Ron gulped. "Did she have to say Chum?" Ron asked looking down to see sharks swarming them.

"And surely you know of my work?" Drakken asked as Jack blinked. "Sorry who are you again?" Jack asked causing Draken to growl. "Wait a moment your real name what is it?" Jack asked. "Drew why?" He asked. "OH now I know who you are. your that idiot my hero teacher Mr. Lazurus stopped." He said as Drakken's face went red. "Lazurus...as in John Lazurus hes still around!" Drakken snarled.

"So he taught you huh well what better way to stick it to him than to kill you and your freinds." Drakken said pulling out a device. "Why don't you stay-" Drakken started. "For Lunch?" Kim and Jack asked. "I wasn't going to say that. "Oh dude you were so "For Lunch." Ron said as Drakken growled. "Fine than yes Stay for Lunch!" He shouted slamming the button as they dropped into the water with the sharks. "Kim I'll take care of one you take care of the other." Jack said as Kim nodded as the two of them dived under water as Jack wasted little time nailing the shark right in the nose with his fist as it whimpered swiming away.

"Lets Go Kim" Jack stated as Kim nodded as they began swiming away as Ron blinked before Kim grabbed him by the shirt dragging him away. In the lab Drakken was finishing up the tick with a laser huming. "I wager you are wondering how I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme aren't you Shego." Drakken asked. "It hadn't crossed my mind but I'll humor you." Shego said as Drakken growled mubling something. "When I join the robot tick with the nano explosive of my own brilliant design," He said as Kim Jack and Ron were making their way over to the computor as Kim ejected it. "Once the nano chip attatches to my victem he or she will be at my mercy." Drakken said with a smirk. "They'll bow to your will or." Shego added with a smirk. "KABOOM! Yes!" Drakken said with a smirk.

"okay we are definitely putting this guy in the mad sientice catagorie." Kim stated. "Agreed Kim hes a little cocoo up there and I don't mean for Coco puffs." Jack added. "Mad angry or mad crazy!" Ron asked as Shego jumped behind them her fists glowing green. "What do you think?" She asked as Jack flipped over Ron. "Kim, Ron go get the CD out of here I'll handle this!" Jack stated as Kim nodded. "Gotcha Jack be careful!" Kim shouted. "I'll be fine I've dealt with this up tight bitch before." Jack said as Shego twitched. "Okay your REALLY asking for it now!" Shego growled launching a few blasts at Jack who back flipped avoiding them.

"Really haven't got anything-" Jack started before getting blasted slammed against one of the machines. "New...okay ow.." Jack muttered slowly getting up. "Carefull Shego thats expesnive!" Drakken shouted. "I'm TRYING Dr.D" Shego growled. "Yo J-man lets go!" Ron's voice came as Jack smirked. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Drakken shouted as he pressed a button before lasers aimed towards jack firing before jack lifted his wrists up revealing reflective bands as they bounced off each one hitting everything in sight. "CHAIN REACTION!" Shego shouted fleeing as Jack dived out of the lair into the water next to Ron and Kim as the lair exploded. "NICE ONE J-MAN!" Ron shouted as the two clapped hands. "Lets head back and hit up Benuo Nacho guys." Kim stated. "Benuo who?" Jack asked. "You've never been to a Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked in disbelief as Jack shook his head. "J-man your in for a treat come on!" Ron said as Jack laughed as they swam to the nearest log while waiting for their ride back to Middleton.

"THIS ISN'T OVER EVANS!" He heard from Shego as the two had escape as Jack laughed. "in the words of my teacher AH YOUR MAMA RIDES A SNOW BLOWER!" Jack shouted as Shego was now steaming red in anger as the trio headed back to Middleton. The following day at Middleton High Jack was heading to tryout for the football team before his Kimmunicaitor went off. "Hey Kim whats the-SITCH?!" Jack asked as he saw the exploding device from Draken's lair on Kim's nose. "Yeah lets go we need to find Drakken." Kim stated. "On it Mr. Laz-" Jack started calling into his office as John grabbed his keys. "Lets go!" John stated as Jack nodded as the two raced off.

Jack and John raced off followed by Kim and Ron, as they raced off to the Benuo Nacho. "Yo Blue Face! Got an Old foe of yours here!" Jack shouted as John smirked. "Long time no see Drew!" He shouted as Drakken growled. "Lazurus!" Drakken growled in anger. "Yo Blue Face think face!" Jack shouted flinging him some sort of saucer that hit Drakken right in the face as Jack flipped down onto the ground as they raced into Benuo Nacho.

"You do NOT mess with Team Possible." Jack stated as him and Ron clapped with "A BOOYEAH!" Coming from Ron. Suddenly from the sky the hat holding Benuo Nacho lifted up before Shego landed bellow. "Should of known. Ron you and Kim focus on finding a way to get the tick off Kim's face you get everyone out of here I'll deal with Green bitch here." Jack said flipping over in fighting stance giving Shego a bring it sigh.

Shego charged in and aimed for a blast as Jack backflipped with a smirk as Shego followed suit as Shego was trying to blast Jack hitting the Soda Machine as she tried to nail him in the face landing a hit in the wall. "Missed me man you really need a man in your life or are woman more you thing?" Jack asked as Shego growled. "You are REALLY asking for an ass kicking!" Shego snarled charging after him.

Suddenly as Shego came in for a kick Jack grabbed her before spinning her around and slammed him into Mr. Barkin who came in only to be flung out as Jack smirked. "Same result as last time Shego? Any luck guys?" Jack asked as Ron nodded. "Yeah working on it now." Ron said slowly slipping some hot sauce onto the tick. "NO NOT MY NANO!" Drakken wined.

"Shego has failed! But she never fails that can only mean.." Drakken growled as John smirked. "Yep your dealing with my top crime fighting student drew!" John shouted as Ron slipped the tick into the straw throwing it to Jack. "And here you want the tick HAVE IT!" Jack shouted zooming into drew before it exploded sending the Doctor flying into the Nacho sign as they raced out. "YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT TEAM POSSIBLE! BUT YOUR NOT!" Draken shouted as Kim Ron and Jack smirked high fiving. "SCORE ONE FOR TEAM POSSIBLE A BOOYEAH!" Ron shouted. "Great to have you back Jack!" Kim said engulfing him in a big hug. "Awww." Rufus said with a smile. Team Possible was back.


End file.
